1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a system and method for pitching a ball. At least one pitching machine can be provided in the system. This pitching machine has rotatable wheels which will sequentially receive and throw balls. The speed at which the balls are thrown can be adjusted. When the speed is adjusted, a control means will change the angle at which the balls are thrown. Therefore, as the speed at which the balls are thrown is increased, the angle at which the balls are thrown is decreased.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various pitching devices are known. For example, dual wheel systems which will throw baseballs or softballs are known. In such systems, a batting station is normally designated for one speed of balls. This therefore limits the number of players which can utilize that station. If the speed at which the balls are to be received at that station is changed, this is normally a complicated procedure which must be performed by the owner or attendant.
Also, the existing pitching machines can not automatically accommodate different heights of users. Players with different heights have strike zones at different heights. In conventional systems, balls cross the strike zone at a particular height. If this zone is to change, the height at which balls are pitched is manually changed. If this adjustment is made, there is no provision to automatically return the balls to a different strike zone after completion of a first cycle. Therefore, it may be possible to accommodate a first player but the next different sized player will not automatically be accommodated.